


A boy and his dog

by Redbird34



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: This is going to be a multiple part story about a boy and his dog having "fun" sometimes by force and another time with love





	A boy and his dog

It was a Sunday afternoon at the inuzuka household and the 13-year-old kiba was home alone as the rest of his family was out on missions.

It was the middle of summer and the hottest day of the year the 4-foot 9-inch boy was standing in his room completely naked in front of a fan trying to fight the heat

as he grabbed an ice cube from his cup he rubbed it over his body he shivered as he passed it over his nipple a bit shocked at the pleasure he felt

he passed it over his nipples once more he felt a jolt he did it again jolt and again jolt he began to rub the ice around in circles around his nipples enjoying both the cold and pleasure he felt 

he looks down to see his 4.5-inch rod as he was about to "scratch his ich" He heard scratching and a whine at his door he sighed as he put on a pair of underwear, shorts and a tank top he opened the door to akumaru panting 

~Although kiba and akumaru are best friends and know each other better than anyone he never felt comfortable being naked in front of akumaru it felt strange to him like being naked in front of your brother~

What is it boy kiba spoke as akumaru panted and lead kiba to his empty water bowl 

Dam boy I just filled your bowl 20 minutes ago although I can't blame because of this heat as kiba filled the bowl with water he turned around and saw akumaru licking his sheath 

No stop that akumaru bad dog he grabbed a spray bottle and shot at akumaru 

In the world of dog breeders and owner it's just bad behavior and with kibas mother breathing down his neck to better train the dog he has been laying down the law

Akumaru growled and walk over to his doggie bed and began to hump it 

No akumaru bad boy ugh you must be in heat he walks over to the dog and pulled off akumaru and saw akumarus red rocket

D. Dam boy your b bigger than me how the hell you're so tiny he stared at akumarus 5 and a half inches of red meat in wonder

He thought to himself man how can life be so unfair akumaru that tiny dog has a bigger rod than me I'm like 5 times his size 

He was snapped out of his gaze when he felt hoping on his leg 

Awn boy come one get off my leg 

Well akumaru listened all right he came on His leg the walked away 

BOY what the hell he held in anger as his dog walked away although he had to admit he was impressed at how big the dog's load was he made a puddle on the floor and the splash hit both kibas shorts and shirt 

Dam you boy be said in anger as he dashed to the bathroom as quickly as he could he stripped down and tossed his cum stained close in the washer and hoped in the shower

After a long shower be got out feeling the heat as soon as be stepped out he looked around and notice he forgot to bring a towel or a change of close

He decided that he just run to his room because as awkward as it akumaru seeing him naked at least his family wasn't there

He ran across the kitchen and slipped and hut the kitchen floor when he looked at what he slid on he felt disgusted had slipped on akumarus puddle body cum that he forgot to clean

Man dam you akumaru you're a nightmare during your heat

He got some towels and Bent over the clean the cum a mistake on his part when theirs a horny jumpy dog on the lose

And just as expected akumaru found him a pair of round untouched virgin ass checks

Akumaru jumped on kibas back and began to hump 

What the hell akumaru he said as he fell on his stomach he tried to pull the dog off but was meat with a sharp bit to the side

Ooowwww akumaru what the fuck he said as he put his hand to his now bleeding side 

He felt something poke his hole 

At this point, kiba began to panic his own dog was about to fuck him the Embarrassment and anger he felt he was about to get toped bye his no bigger than 3 feet dog 

His best friend in the world is about to fuck him he doesn't want to hurt the dog or himself every time he struggles akumaru bites him and draws blood

As kiba was about to use his full strength to through akumaru off him akumaru came all over kiba in between his checks and his back Stright onto his hair

Akumaru got off kiba and walked away while kiba just lay there in disbelief as to what just happened he stood up and stared in disbelief as he had a raging hardon 

Kiba thought to himself how am I hard right now I didn't like that... Did I?


End file.
